The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel invention that works as valet, wardrobe carrier, drying ironing station, and article transportation system. One of the problems that the present invention was designed to address was the transportation of clothing, such as, dance costumes from various competitions. The main issue to be overcome was that there were numerous outfits as well as shoes, hat, hoops and other gear that could be utilized at the competition, but there was no easy way to transport them all at the same time. As is sometimes the case, it could take many trips back and forth to the car to get various articles of clothing and gear loaded and unloaded. The present invention is designed, in many embodiments, to overcome that problem.
The present invention is distinguishable from the prior art in the field. The present invention is patentably distinct from U.S. Pat. No. 197,979 to Ruckwardt, entitled “Portable Clothes-Rack.” The invention of the Ruckwardt patent is not mobile, or on wheels. The invention of Ruckwardt does not have the capabilities to cart items in a basket, as does the present invention. The invention of Ruckwardt also does not have capabilities to hang garments simultaneously while using a cart, as can be done in the present invention.
The present invention varies from the invention as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 247,382 to McCallen entitled “Clothes Rack.” The invention of the McCallen patent is not mobile, or on wheels, like the present inventive device. The invention of the McCallen patent is not compact, and cannot fold flat as can many embodiments of the present invention. The invention of McCallen does not provide the option to cart objects and only functions to hang clothes, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,561 to Grotta entitled “Portable Clothes Rack.” The invention of Grotta does not offer the cart transport aspects of the present invention. The invention of Grotta is not mobile, or on wheels. The invention of Grotta does not have capabilities to hang or cart simultaneously, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguishable from U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,124 to Gingher entitled “Folding Portable Rack” for several reasons. The invention of Gingher does not provide option to cart items in basket section, unlike the present invention. The invention of Gingher requires more tedious set up and adjustments in order to be utilized, unlike the easy to set up qualities of the present invention. The invention of Gingher has no capacity to become compact, or flat, for easy storage and assembly.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,473 to George entitled “Portable Rack” for several reasons. The invention of George does not allow the option to transport hanging garments. The invention of George does not provide wheels for easy transport, unlike the present invention. The invention of George also does not offer a cart to carry additional gear, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,402 to Kazmark entitled “Garment Bag Attachment for Portable Luggage Carrier. The invention of Kazmark focuses mainly on transporting of garment bags unlike the present invention, which in many embodiments focuses on the movement of garments themselves. In the Kazmark patent the hanging component is attachable/removable, unlike the present invention in which the hanging component is not attachable or removable, but rather a permanent aspect of the invention. The Kazmark invention is not designed for multiple hangers unlike the wardrobe of the present invention. The invention of Kazmark only uses two wheels whereas the present invention utilizes four wheels. The invention of Kazmark cannot stand upright for loading without assistance unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguishable from U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,709 to Williams entitled “Wheeled Garment Bag.” Specifically, the invention of Williams is designed to move luggage easily particularly when traveling. The present invention is not related to luggage transportation. Furthermore, the invention of Williams only has two wheels, whereas the present invention requires four wheels. The invention of Williams also does not have option to function as portable wardrobe and hang materials, such as is found in the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,365 to McCarthy entitled “Collapsible Cart.” The invention of McCarthy has no basket. The invention of McCarthy has no handle to push or pull. The invention of McCarthy is not designed for clothes transport. The invention of McCarthy also requires locking pins, whereas the present invention does not require locking pins, but can in some embodiments utilize locking pins.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,513 to Bush entitled “Ultra Portable Wheeled Valet” in many regards. The invention of Bush does not have the cart characteristics of the present invention. The invention of Bush also does not have four wheels, as is found in the present invention. The invention of Bush is not capable as acting as wardrobe, unlike the present invention. The invention of Bush cannot simultaneously cart and carry clothes.
The present invention is distinguishable for the U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,574 to Sexton entitled “Portable Collapsible Garment Support Rack Apparatus for several reasons. The invention of Sexton is not mobile, unlike the present invention. The invention of Sexton has no basket, unlike the present invention. The invention of Sexton does not have the capability to collapse flat, unlike the present invention. The invention of Sexton also does not have capability to both cart and hang clothes simultaneously while in operation.
The present invention is distinguishable from U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,777 to Pargansky entitled “Collapsible Valet Cart.” The invention of Pargansky has no basket no cart and no handles to push, unlike the present invention. The invention of Pargansky also requires telescoping pins for operation, unlike the present invention, which only uses telescoping pins as an option. The invention of Pargansky also does not provide simultaneous use of cart and wardrobe, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from US Pat. App. 2009/0000894 to Middup entitled “Portable Costume Case with a Collapsible Rack.” The invention of Middup is basically a piece of luggage. The invention of Middup contains telescoping poles with pins, which the present invention does not require, but may include as an option. The invention of Middup has no carting capabilities. The invention of Middup can't be pushed when open and extended. The invention of Middup has bars that are separated from the luggage and are not self-contained. The invention of Middup also has only two wheels instead of the four of the present invention.
The present invention is distinguishable from US Pat. App. 2014/0131963 to Bengtzen entitled “Multi-function Cart” in several ways. First the invention of Bengtzen requires hard covers on the exterior of the invention which is not required or contemplated by the present invention. The device of Bengtzen also is not self-contained for functionality to both transport materials and act a hanging device. The invention of Bengtzen also has no vertical wardrobe capabilities, unlike the present inventive device.
The present invention is distinguishable from U.S. D142,059 to Botsford entitled “Portable Clothes Rack” for several reasons. The invention of Botsford is a portable clothe rack and that's its only function. The invention of Botsford has no carting capabilities. It is not mobile and has no wheels. The invention of Botsford has no handles to push/guide/transport. It also appears that the Botsford device cannot fold flat, as can many embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. D414,625 to Stelmarski entitled “Portable Clothes Rack” for several reasons. First, Stelmarski is basically a clothes stand. The invention of Stelmarski does not have wheels unlike the present invention. The invention of Stelmarski has no carting capabilities. The invention of Stelmarski has also no handles to guide/transport materials.